


Kiss Goodbye

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Possible Dub-Con, Teen Pregnancy, basically a s2 rewrite with more angst and interaction between l-elf and haruto plus mpreg, tags will be added along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(following the events from episode 13 onward)</p><p>As if the problems don't stop after the module's attack, L-Elf finds out that Tokishima Haruto is pregnant with his child. With the Earthfall Operation being carried out, they don't have much choice and the right time to talk and sort things out, until everything was too late... —eruharu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't think that it's sufficient enough to warrant a warning, but as a precaution, there's a hint of dub-con here.
> 
> it's been a year, more or less since i last write some porn, and boy it's hard (no pun intended). this fandom needs more eruharu i swear to god.

There was something... different from Tokishima Haruto that L-Elf couldn't quite put his fingers on lately.

The Valvrave pilot seemed like he was trying to avoid him. Every time L-Elf visited his small, dark cell to oversee the tests he and Kibukawa Takumi had run on him, Haruto laid on his side, facing the wall. If L-Elf forced him to, Haruto would lower his head, refusing to look at him in the eye even as he spoke to L-Elf.

To top it off, it also looked like Kibukawa Takumi had been hiding something from him. The older man acted very twitchy around him, and he and Haruto would always stop conversing whether L-Elf entered the room. It wasn't really his concern, whatever they were talking about; and as long as they didn't withhold any important information from him, he didn't give a damn. He could deal with how Tokishima Haruto acted around him later.

They were going to commence the Earthfall operation soon. L-Elf deemed it necessary, so the Prime Minister, Sashinami Shoko, complied. Besides reclaiming the part of JIOR on Earth, they were going to pick up doctors and maybe other professionals to aid Module 77. The reconstruction of the module was going fairly smooth, but after all, there were only a bunch of high-school students there. With so many injured people and the Valvraves needing extensive repairs, what they had achieved for the past two months was truly a miracle.

The participants of the operation had been standing by on the harbour, their respective Valvrave robots all ready for battle, as well as Sashinami Shoko and a few students who were present for their sendoff. L-Elf watched them one of them conversing with Sashinami, asking something about her feelings for Haruto. He almost snorted at the girl's cliché answer.

His phone rang off, and L-Elf narrowed his eyes when he saw the caller ID. It was Rukino Saki; he had sent her to pick up Haruto from the small cell—she had seen it, after all. Did something happen?

He picked it up. " _L-Elf,_ " the Unit 04 pilot's voice spoke, her tones laced with hidden urgency and worry. " _Is Haruto there with you?_ "

"No, he isn't," L-Elf answered. That one particular boy seemed like to create troubles for him. "Is there something wrong with Tokishima Haruto?"

" _He gave me the slip,_ " Rukino said. " _But I don't think that he'll be able to go far in his condition, though._ "

 _Condition...?_ L-Elf pondered, but he didn't ask further and hung up. Sashinami turned to him and asked about Haruto, but before he could reply, a startled cry from Otamaya alerted everyone on the harbour; all of the Valvraves had changed colours and shut down completely.

He had heard from Kibukawa Takumi about the usage of Runes—the information particle—to power the Valvraves. These Runes were most probably connected to Tokishima Haruto—although it had yet to be proven—and given the condition of the Valvraves right now, there must be something happening to Haruto that triggered it.

How troublesome.

* * *

 

Finding the chocolate-haired teen was an easy task, as he had a transmitter injected into Haruto's body during his last physical. Haruto was on his knees at the entrance of the underground train, out of breath and looking exhausted. He looked surprised when he saw L-Elf approaching him. "How did you...?"

"During the last physical, I had a transmitter injected to your body because of your condition." The former Dorssian soldier answered.

Haruto let out a weak laugh. "As expected from you." He panted heavily, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Can you take me to Unit 01? I can't even walk anymore."

L-Elf watched Haruto with hawk-like eyes. "The Valvraves have all shut down completely, and it's related to you," he said.

"Ah... That's right, to think of it, we never charged them with anything," Haruto said.

L-Elf explained to him the existence of Runes—everything that Kibukawa had explained to him—and the very source of it: human beings.

"No way..." Haruto whispered, his blue eyes wide with horror. "I attack human beings, too..."

"I suspect that you are gathering Runes for the Valvrave," L-Elf said, "as you do to me a few weeks ago."

Haruto froze. "To you...?"

"You don't remember? Anything?" L-Elf closed his eyes as if he's in pain. "You attacked me when I came to your cell alone, and you didn't turn back when I hit you. You managed to pin me on the floor—"

"Wha— What—?" Haruto stuttered. The memories of him raping Rukino flashed before his eyes, and he doubled over in pain. If not for the fact that he hadn't really eaten anything since morning, he would have vomited. "Did I... Did I rape...?"

"No, you didn't," L-Elf answered before Haruto could finish his sentence. "But I did."

Haruto lifted his head to stare at him, gaping.

The silver-haired teen put a hand over his head. "I managed to manhandle you and get you pinned on the floor instead. And then you just... submitted."

[ _His brown hair was tousled wildly, face pressed down painfully on the floor. L-Elf had both of his hands in one hand, on Haruto's back; another pressing on his nape; his legs pinning Haruto's._

_"Tokishima Haruto."_

_Haruto growled. He tried to struggle, but L-Elf's grip on him was strong. And then—accidentally or not, L-Elf didn't even want to think of it—his crotch brushed with Haruto's backside._

_L-Elf froze._

_He tightened his grip on Haruto's wrists, and the brunet whimpered. The red streaks on Haruto's forehead hadn't subsided yet. "Tokishima Haruto." He tried calling once again, but this time, his voice came out strained._

_The eyes that looked at him from below... L-Elf didn't know what it was. Was it anger? Humiliation? ...desire?_ ]

"And you just...?" Haruto bit his lip.

"I don't even understand what's going on with me that day," L-Elf's voice turned grim. "Everything's hazy. I can't explain it, no matter how hard I try to find the answer."

[ _"L... Elf..." Haruto croaked out, gritting his fangs together. His eyes were glimmering under the dim lights of the monitor, the blue so vivid and inviting._

_And then everything from that point ahead was a blur to him._

_He remembered the clothes being thrown aside; how he spreaded Haruto's legs apart; how the pilot moaned as he prepared him; how he licked the sweats trailing down Haruto's back as he thrusted into him, the brunet's back arching; and how those brilliant blue eyes looked at him with lust before Haruto scrunched them shut as he came on the cold stone floor, lips parting for a cry._

_When L-Elf came to himself, Haruto was slumped on the floor, unconscious, splotches of white trickling down his thighs and dirtying the floor. The vampiric marks that showed when he was at berserk state was now gone._

_He cleaned up everything in a hurry—he wiped all of the evidence as clean as he could and dressed himself and Haruto quickly, before leaving the cell, almost bumping into a confused Kibukawa Takumi on his way out._

_He headed towards the room he had shared with Haruto before and took a cold shower to clear his head. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand what had happened back there._ ]

"But still, I... I attacked you," Haruto's voice trembled. "I'll go on attacking... people..."

"You've made the contract," the lavender-eyed teen said. "You're now bound by blood to the Valvraves; a being that lives from the sacrifices of human life."

"Forget it!" Haruto lifted his head to glare at L-Elf. "I don't want to hurt—"

"...is that so?"

Haruto gritted his teeth and lowered his head again when he saw L-Elf's expressionless face. "I'm pregnant."

The statement was made so suddenly L-Elf almost felt his entire body froze. "...come again?"

"I'm pregnant. Five weeks," Haruto said it again, gripping his right arm with another hand. "It does sound ridiculous, but I've had it confirmed by Kibukawa-sensei. He said that I'm pregnant."

"And you just believed it? Just like that?" L-Elf asked, his tone as dry as the desert. "Last time I checked, males can't get pregnant."

"I know. But I'm not a normal human male anymore," Haruto replied. "And from what you've just told me... Now it all makes sense."

L-Elf fell silent. He had a thousand retorts for the pilot kneeling in front of him. Was he really dumb? Or did the Runes exhaustion make him unable to think clearly? Human or kamitsuki alike, males would never supposed to get pregnant... at least naturally, ever.

But he should put this problem aside first. He would deal with it later. "If you still insist that you don't want to..." L-Elf whipped out the knife that he always hid inside his right sleeve and pointed it on the brunet's face. "...then die."

Haruto gasped.

"Kamitsuki or not, I suppose you'll die if I separate your head from your body."

The brunet fell silent. L-Elf brought the knife down and pressed the knife slowly on the side of his neck when he saw Haruto hesitating, drawing out blood. The red liquid dripped down and stained his shirt, and Haruto flinched.

"...L-Elf," Haruto called with a small voice. "If I die... What will happen to the Valvrave?"

"We'll pick its next pilot," he said. Now that they knew all of Sakimori High's students were eligible candidates to pilot the Valvraves, it was now only the matter of willingness. "This country needs the military strength that the Valvraves provide."

After a while, Haruto looked up to him. "I take back what I've said," He held his hands up and removed the knife from his neck, although L-Elf could see that his hands were trembling even under the dim street lights. "This curse... is mine to bear." With great effort, L-Elf watched him rose to his feet, albeit a bit unsteady.

"Can you do it?" He asked. "Attacking people so that you could save lives?"

"I will." Haruto looked straight at him, determination set in his eyes. "From now on, I will only feed from no one but you. We'll split it by half; the curse, the hope; everything."

He was apparently serious; Tokishima Haruto could be so stubborn sometimes it almost made L-Elf laugh.

But this was just like another agreement on the pact they had made when Module 77 declared their independence. He needed the Valvraves—Haruto—to achieve his dream, and Haruto needed him to keep the module and his friends safe.

As a silent agreement, L-Elf pulled his collar loose and offered his neck to Haruto when the red streaks showed again. The bite was just like the first time; it hurt. Although he was prepared for the pain this time, he still let out a grunt.

There was a shimmer of green light gathering in Haruto, and L-Elf blacked out for a while before he woke up with Haruto slumped on him, looked relieved. "...you okay?"

"Fine," he replied, adjusting his clothes again. "I've supplied you with the Runes; the Valvraves should be fine by now. You should be able to walk by your own as well."

Haruto nodded, although he didn't look so convincing by the way he was dangerously swaying. "Thank god," he murmured. "I don't know what to do if I rejected you like Rukino-san earlier..."

"Wait. You _rejected_ her?" L-Elf whipped around to face Haruto so suddenly the brunet almost looked like he was about to pass out if L-Elf didn't hold on both of his shoulders.

"W-What? Please don't shout," Haruto had his eyes shut tightly. "I'm a bit dizzy."

"Why are you rejecting her?" L-Elf asked once again, trying to keep his composure.

"S-She was offering to... you know. Let me feed from her," Haruto looked away, his cheeks a bit pink. "I was almost tempted, but then... I don't know. There's something so wrong about it, so I shoved her away and ran."

So that's what Rukino Saki had meant by 'give a slip'. The description Haruto gave him was suspiciously vague, but he let it slide. He would ask Kibukawa Takumi about it later aboard. "One more thing," L-Elf said. "What are you going to do with your other condition?"

"Other condition? ...oh, you mean..." Haruto blushed, and L-Elf saw his hand moved towards his stomach, either unconsciously or not. "I... Let's just talk about this some other time, alright? Everyone is waiting for us, and we have a job to get done to keep everyone safe... Keep Shoko safe."

The last part was whispered down quietly, and then the brunet turned and walked towards the direction of the harbour hurriedly, leaving L-Elf behind, his own feelings and thoughts in turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any critiques will be accepted.  
> of course i won't be writing all of the episodes. i took a lot of liberty filling the unanswered gaps and fantasizing as wild as i can, but i'll try sticking close to the original storyline. i just can't wait getting to the part in the moon; that scene is hilarious.
> 
> (heads up: i've got a whoooole lot of angst to pour into this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L-Elf and Haruto talk about not-so-pleasant things, and L-Elf thinks that he might be crazy for actually caring about someone other than his _Licht._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments/kudos!
> 
> since vvv is (mostly) dead, completing this fic is kind of race against time challenge. i lose interest faster than the speed of light at times, so any revisions will be done after this is completed, most probably in 5-7 chapters. hopefully not longer.
> 
> this chapter kinda sucks imo, but i try my best. should i add an ooc tag as well?

"Why didn't you inform me about the condition of Tokishima Haruto?"

Kibukawa hadn't even had the chance to take a breath after their battle with the Dorssian army just outside the border of the moon. "I assume Haruto had already told you?" He asked back as he glanced at the former Dorssian soldier—now their strongest ally—from behind his work tablet. The pilots were now cooling off in the hangar, the rest of the students aboard helping them.

"Explain, Kibukawa Takumi. Men—human or kamitsuki—don't get pregnant. _Can't_ get pregnant." Clearly, he was getting impatient. "There's no way Tokishima Haruto could conceive."

"Well, first of all, you've forgotten that we only know that _human_ males can't get pregnant. As in kamitsuki males? We don't exactly know what's happening," Kibukawa answered. "Haruto is the pilot of Unit 01, which is the only unit that has its own AI girl. He might be the only one who's unique – with the berserk state, and now," the older male shrugged, "this."

"That doesn't answer why aren't you telling me about his condition," L-Elf's voice turned dangerous. "Tokishima Haruto said that he was already conceiving for five weeks; there's plenty of time to inform me!"

The former soldier chewed on his cigarette before he took it and put it off in the ashtray. "Haruto begged me not to," Kibukawa said. "Whether it's really a human baby or simply a parasite in his belly, it's Haruto's body, and he's free to do what he thinks is the best. Besides, even if I've told you about this earlier, what would you do? It has nothing to do with you, L-Elf."

L-Elf was quiet for a while, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as if he was going to say something, but in the end, he just left the room without saying anything.

Although Kibukawa could probably guess what he was going to say.

He stood up and went to the bridge to brief the students about the landing on Earthspace. He wouldn't be taking much part in the ship's operation, since he was going to oversee the development of the new attachment they could give to the Valvraves to counter the overheating problem. Thanks to L-Elf, the students had all received basic military training, including how to operate a space shuttle. Renbokouji Satomi was a very dependable helmsman, and with L-Elf leading in the bridge, they should have no problems reaching the JIOR territory on Earth. Hopefully.

Kibukawa glanced at L-Elf. He was surprisingly calm despite having something a normal, expressive human called an emotional burst just before; as expected from a soldier, moreover a _Dorssian_ soldier, the older man supposed.

There was not much to do in space. For now, they just had to wait until they reached the space dock above Earth to take the next action.

* * *

Dinner was served in the ship's mess, but L-Elf didn't think he could eat tonight.

It was as if his last conversation with Kibukawa Takumi was being played, over and over again, inside his head.

_'Besides, it has nothing to do with you, L-Elf.'_

He's right. Aside of what he had given Haruto, whatever happened had nothing to do with him. Tokishima Haruto was an independent man, and he could think for himself. The child—whether Haruto decided they lived or not—was none of his business.

L-Elf clenched his teeth at the thought.

He left the mess with a cup of black coffee in his hand and headed towards the room he shared with Haruto—again, just like back then in the module—only to find the brunet teen had already lay down on the bottom bunk, a hand over his eyes. He peeked when he heard the door swished open. "...hey, L-Elf," Haruto greeted, smiling slightly. "You're back already? Do you get something to eat?"

"You're not in the mess," L-Elf glared at him, not answering his question.

"Yeah, I... don't really feel hungry," the blue-eyed teen laughed weakly. "Lately everything I ate didn't agree with me most of the time, so it's better if I don't do it at all. I don't want the others to get suspicious."

He looked miserable, L-Elf thought. The exhaustion was evident on his face, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to stand out more. Compared to the first time L-Elf had met him—the very first time, when he was cleaning with Sashinami Shoko in the basement—it was as if a huge weight had been put onto his shoulders. It wasn't exactly an inaccurate statement, though; as an operator of a Valvrave unit and—perhaps—the key to the mystery of kamitsuki and the existence of Runes, he had a lot of responsibility to take.

But he didn't care, as long as Haruto did his job well. "Then, we should talk instead." L-Elf felt that the sooner he could deal with that one particular problem, the better. "It's best to have Kibukawa Takumi removed the... thing inside you as soon as possible. If he can do it before we reach Earth, the better it is."

Haruto stiffened. "You mean, the..." He bit his lower lip and put a hand on his stomach, which made L-Elf felt sick all of sudden. "You want me to abort this?"

"You don't need another unnecessary burden to add to yourself," L-Elf reasoned. "We don't have the luxury and time to ensure your wellbeing and the... thing as well. Not in the middle of war like this." To be honest, L-Elf wanted to laugh at himself. Since when did he ever concerned about others' 'wellbeing'? In this world, the stronger would won, and the cleverer would survive. He himself experienced it first-hand.

So then... Why, just _why_ , did he suddenly concern himself with Tokishima Haruto?

"I..." Haruto took a deep breath and sat up. "I've decided to keep him, L-Elf." He said, with those determined eyes once again. "It's true; we are still in the middle of a war. We don't exactly have anything good right now." But a slight smile rose on his face, as his hand moved towards his stomach again. "But we are working on it. I mean, for the good things to happen. To hope for a better future. Maybe by the time he's here, the war has ended, and everything is fine."

"And if it hasn't?"

"Then at least, he is allowed to live." Haruto said. "It's already a good thing."

L-Elf bit his lip until he could taste the blood. Tokishima Haruto's naïvety really sickened him. There's nothing good at 'being allowed to live', if the only thing that came out of it was to witness the cruelty of the world. The taller teen clenched his teeth at the memory— "You will remove the child," L-Elf said coldly, his coffee cold and forgotten. "We will go to Kibukawa Takumi this instant, and I will have him take it out of you. You're a soldier now, Tokishima Haruto," he regarded Haruto with those merciless eyes, "your personal opinion didn't matter."

He grabbed at Haruto's hand and forced him off the bed, Haruto almost stumbling down. "W-Wait, L-Elf, don't—" He suddenly cowered down and covered his mouth with his free hand. "L-Let me—"

Haruto yanked his hand off the startled L-Elf and stood up to run to the small bathroom connected to their room, and a few moments later, the sound of him retching and throwing up could be heard. The silver-haired teen approached the bathroom only to find the other crouching over the toilet, looking even more miserable.

"And you still stood by your decision that you will let it live, despite of whatever you will have to suffer for it?" L-Elf asked, his expression sour.

"Y-Yes," Haruto stuttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He slumped down beside the toilet bowl and closed his eyes, trying to even his breath. "He doesn't deserve to die. Not even when one of his... parents..." He took a deep breath, "want him to."

It was like a punch straight to his gut.

Haruto had already had his head over the toilet again, dry-heaving. Slowly, L-Elf approached him and kneeled beside him, his hand hesitantly moving towards Haruto's nape to rub small circles. He remembered his mother used to do it when he was little; the memory blurry but the comfort it provided still lingered.

When Haruto finally lifted his head, there was a hint of gratitute in those warm blue eyes. "...thank you," he murmured, a ghost of smile appearing on his face. He was still deathly pale, but he was no longer throwing up, so hopefully he would be fine soon.

The silver-haired teen felt a warm, alien sensation in his stomach. He dismissed it quickly and stood up. "...you should eat something," L-Elf said, as he helped Haruto get back on his feet.

"Nn," Haruto let out a strangled sound. "I... suppose I should, but since I'm... like this, I haven't been able to stomach almost anything." He shook his head. "What does they serve in the mess?"

"It's curry," L-Elf answered. He let Haruto sit on the bed, the brunet leaning on the wall and taking a deep breath.

"...I doubt something strong is really going to work, but I don't really have a choice, right?" Haruto chuckled lightly. "Can you... Can you bring me a portion? I'll try eating, even if it's only a bite..."

L-Elf nodded, and he stood up to leave. The mess was now empty, but there's two boxes filled to the brim with the leftovers in the cooler; the students must have realised that he and Haruto were missing for dinner.

He reheated the boxes while searching the cooler for spare ingredients to make Haruto some basic chicken soup, in case he rejected the curry. Unfortunately, there's not much left to make some soup—they had planned to restock once they landed on JIOR, anyway.

He brought the boxes back to their room only to find Haruto dozing lightly against the wall. As L-Elf weighted the decision to wake or not to wake him up, Haruto opened his eyes groggily, perhaps because of the smell.

"...'r back...?" Haruto murmured, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

L-Elf made a small sound of approval and put the boxes on the table. "Think you can stand it?"

"...the smell doesn't make me nauseous... I'll try eating." Haruto received the box L-Elf passed him and took a spoonful. He chewed, swallowed... and took another spoonful, and it continued that way until the box was empty.

"It feels like a long time since I ate normally," Haruto sighed in relief and put the empty box away, a small smile on his lips. "I guess curry is fine for me, then. I just hope that I don't have to eat it all the way until the end."

L-Elf nibbled at his own spoon silently and watched Haruto get up to go to the bathroom, perhaps now to brush his teeth. The warm feeling in his stomach seemed to persist every time he looked at Haruto.

He discarded their dining remains as Haruto got back from the bathroom. The brunet pulled off his clothes—L-Elf couldn't help but peek at his bare abdomen, pale and still flat—and put on a light cotton shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts.

L-Elf remained silent, only offering Haruto a nod of acknowledgement when the blue-eyed teen bid him good night and climbed to the bottom bunk. He was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The lavender eyes lingered as he watched Haruto's still figure on the bed, his arms too thin and the pained expression remained on his sleeping face. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to look away, focusing on planning for their next action, whether they managed to land successfully or got into the worst possibility, which he got used to pretty fast since coming to JIOR.

But still, he couldn't help it. Seeing that Tokishima Haruto was there—peaceful but still carrying those burdens even in his sleep—made his own stomach flutter and his chest ache. He had never felt this way before, except to...

L-Elf froze. He must be going crazy if he thought that he had actually started to care about Tokishima Haruto; not just about how he did his job, but also about the person himself...

...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made haruto crave for curry... if you're wondering, its reference is in the third episode, when the students were planting bombs underground. it's funny how haruto, who usually wasn't really enthusiastic about things, going that way. but again, of course that's just another thing my brain bent from anime reality. don't take it seriously.
> 
> but real japanese curry is really, absolutely delicious. if you had the chance to visit japan someday (if you don't live there), you should go to the nearest curry shop there and try one, even if it's only vegetable curry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shoko is important to him, but lately there is somebody whom he cared about more than he should," Marie said. "And that person is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect slower updates in the future; i have to resolve a lot of inner conflicts and issues, and it really affects my writing ability in a bad way (and i'm sure you don't need more angst than this should be). i'll try to keep this a regular one-month update, but no promise.
> 
> written without looking back, so this chapter is shitty as hell. feel free to point out anything fishy. this time the episode recap kinda dominated the chapter, and i'm sorry.

Of course, everything didn't go as smoothly as L-Elf had 'initially' planned.

Renbokouji Satomi's carelessness had brought them trouble; their carrier was discovered and attacked by ths Dorssian army as they descended to Earth. The Valvraves hadn't been able to cool down completely from the last battle, and the heating proceeded faster becauss of the units' friction with Earth's stmosphere, cutting their battle time short.

With a sacrifice from Renbokouji Akira, they managed to destroy the army, but the effort made to retrieve her caused them to land on Dorssia, forcing them to abandon the carrier and hide just before the local army forces found them.

"Our entry angle is just 0.2 degrees off, and we end up all the way here..." Otamaya sighed.

"We're done for!" The ever pessimistic Renbokouji Satomi wailed. "I can't believe we landed right in the middle of enemy's territory!"

_Said the one who had caused us to misalign,_ L-Elf thought to himself.

"It's no big deal. We're here to beat the Dorssians anyway."

Ninomiya Takahi snorted. "It seems," she glared at Yamada Raizou, "that this idiot doesn't understand what 'force reconnaissance' means."

"What d'you say?!" Yamada growled. "We've practically landed on the enemy's lap; we've got not choice but to fight now, right?!"

"Your way of thinking is just too simple."

Yamada looked like he was about to retort back when Haruto decided to interfere. "Stop it, guys," he said with a strained voice. "This isn't the time to fight with each other. We've got to think for a way to reach JIOR from here."

"I wonder how far it is," Yamada tilted his head. "You've got a plan?"

"Um..." L-Elf watched as Haruto lowered his head a bit. "L-Elf is thinking for one. Probably."

"Relying on him again, huh..."

"He's one of us now," Haruto now sounded so defensive. "He has saved us a few times before, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I believe in L-Elf," Haruto said. "We need him."

Somehow, it made L-Elf's heart clench that among the students that still didn't believe that he had turned to their side, only Haruto had trusted him so. He gritted his teeth to shake away the thought and finally speak up about the next plan.

They had to obtain a carrier to continue their journey, and with the Valvraves tagging along as a baggage, a military-scale transport would be a perfect choice. Moreover, now that they're on Earth, the one they were battling with would be the Earth Dorssian army, not the space navy—which they had fought with and knew their weaknesses—they had all the advantages of the army not knowing what the Valvraves could do. Stealing one shouldn't be a problem with the help of Renbokouji Akira's hacking skills.

Meanwhile, Rukino Saki—the other member of the mission—was tasked to lure the enemy onto the hill, where the bombs they would be planting later underground were placed. L-Elf memorised this place perfectly like the back of his hand; it was, after all, a place where the good memories and the bad ones were created with his former teammates. The Valvrave could defeat the Earth navy probably with ease, but they're still dangerous, and L-Elf wouldn't want to risk getting caught at all costs.

He had had his goal straight in mind when he came here, even if the method was slightly cheating. He didn't steer the shuttle exactly to this point for nothing.

He did everything he did for her. And only her.

( _...or did he really?_ )

—

" _This is Renbokouji. We're in position._ "

The Ideal Blume was hovering low for patrol after their fall, possibly anticipating a sudden attack from the Valvraves. "Good. Commence the operation," L-Elf ordered to the communicator. With the Valvraves' power, defeating the Blume would be a piece of cake. Unit 03's destructive power would get rid of the annoying pests, while Unit 05's defensive power should be sufficient enough to break through the Blume's rainfire; with the help of the Familiars, it would be just like destroying a helpless rat.

But once again, L-Elf's plans were ruined when Unit 01—Haruto—failed to stick to the plan. They managed to destroy the Blume, but the incoming reinforcement—assumed from the Space Navy—gave an attack which destroyed half of Unit 03's body. When L-Elf tried to contact Haruto, the teen didn't answer, which forced him to go back by himself and find out what happened.

He just didn't expect this.

"...—uto. What are _you_?"

It was Nobi Marie's voice, and she sounded like she was suspicious.

"W... What are you talking about?" L-Elf could hear Haruto's next, his voice trembling slightly and hiding a hint of anxiety. "I'm..."

"I saw it; your eye," Marie said. "It was injured during our entry, and it _healed_. You're also acting really weird these days."

"Marie...?" Haruto whispered.

"I know what I see. When we landed on Earth, your eye has healed," she explained with a strained voice. "And your sudden... attachment to L-Elf. You spent a lot of time with him; you even defended him earlier. What is wrong with you, Haruto?"

Haruto gasped.

L-Elf narrowed his eyes. He had made the pact with Haruto and would input a scheme that minimised the damage of their possessions and death of their comrades, but if there was a possibility that she would risk the whole plan if she knew about the existence of kamitsuki—and about Haruto... he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Marie said. "Haruto, what are you? Tell me."

There was a moment of silence; Haruto must be hesitating at the moment. But then he finally spoke. "I'm... not human."

"Not human?" Marie asked, her voice raising slightly.

"...that's right." Haruto sounded defeated.

"...is that why you're so close to L-Elf as well?" she asked. "Tell me everything. About this Valvrave, too." She ordered.

That was his cue to interfere; she had known too much.

Haruto gasped in surprise when he heard a gunshot from behind, as Marie fell backwards with blood pouring from her head. "Marie—!"

"Get into the Valvrave, Tokishima Haruto!" L-Elf ordered, his voice cold and uncaring, with a pistol raised in one hand. "The battle has already begun; proceed according to plan."

"L-Elf...!!" Haruto roared in anger. It wasn't the first time the blue-eyed teen had been angry at him, but this one was the first time since L-Elf knew that Haruto was pregnant. "Why did you shoot Marie?!"

Haruto grabbed at his collar and promptly shouted at L-Elf, his voice emotionally raw. His hands were shaking slightly.

L-Elf regarded him with dead-flat tone. "If the secret of kamitsuki leaked out, then this combat group would no longer be viable." It was cruel, but it was cruel logic. "Besides... You're about to tell her about your condition as well—the reason why you suddenly need me."

The hand on his collar trembled more. "Don't joke with me!" Haruto yelled in front of his face. The slightly shorter teenager looked like he was about to throw up. "Violence is your answer for everything! Why can't you just—"

L-Elf was about to retort on his own when they heard a rustling sound behind them. Haruto turned, and that's when they saw the dark-haired girl stand up despite being just shot on the forehead, the gaping wound still open and pouring blood.

"Don't tell me..."

L-Elf looked at Marie with a lot of things going inside his head. So Nobi Marie was also a kamitsuki; but she had never gotten inside of the Valvraves, so... how could she...?

He had his suspicions regarding the Valvrave research facility being built specifically under Sakimori Academy, but some of the students had actually died in Dorssia attacks a few times before; so the students who had entered and operated the Valvrave should be the only ones that became kamitsuki. Then it would mean... that Nobi Marie had, at some point, operated a Valvrave.

She looked a bit disoriented, as if she wasn't really conscious. "I..."

"Marie..." Haruto releases L-Elf's collar to turn to her. "Don't tell me, you're a—...?"

"Nobi Marie." L-Elf beat Haruto to it. "Have you ever piloted a Valvrave?" He asked.

"What... What are you talking about...?" Marie touched the wound on her forehead, only to come out with her fingers stained with blood.

The former Dorssian soldier narrowed his eyes. It seemed like even Marie herself genuinely didn't know that she was a kamitsuki—so the event of her being a Valvrave pilot must occur even before the first Dorssian attack to Module 77. They either discarded her later for incompetence... or for another reason.

In the midst of their confusion, L-Elf's communicator rang; it must be from Rukino Saki. He took it to his ear and listened—and widened his eyes when he recognised the voice.

"... _.only two Valvraves here. He has a reason for only commiting small forces..._ "

_A-Drei..._ L-Elf pondered. So even the space navy had partaken in the mission. Rukino must have risked this call; the army should be somewhere nearby if the conversation could be heard over the phone. The next sentences were hindered by statics, so L-Elf hung up.

"...is something happening up there?" Haruto turned and asked as he put away the communicator.

"There's someone who knows about me and this cave," L-Elf said, watching Marie backing off from the corner of his eyes. He decided to leave her alone for the time being; there's a more important matter to address. "We're going to catch only half of them... But we have no choice."

He pulled out the trigger switch and activated the bombs; but then, he heard another blast from above them.

"Wha—?!" Dammit; it must be from one of A-Drei's orders to shoot the rocks down on them.

L-Elf's mind was racing when he looked at Haruto. As the rocks collapsed, he reached to the chocolate-haired teen and grabbed at his arm, pulling him towards the entrance of the cave, and threw him away from the collapsing debris. He landed down quite harshly, but L-Elf didn't have the chance to say anything to him as the rocks trapped him in.

It took a while for L-Elf to adjust. Nobi Marie was lying near, unconscious; guess she wasn't fast enough when she tried to run away earlier. Unit 01 was the thing that had saved them; had it not been there, he and Marie would end up as splats of blood under the rocks.

...then again, why didn't he save himself; instead he chose to bring Haruto to safety first than himself...?

He felt stupid.

A rustle alerted the silver-haired teen. Marie was conscious, but she looked a bit disoriented. "So, you're finally awake?" he asked.

Marie turned to him with a gasp and, hurriedly, ran towards Unit 01 and climbed into its cockpit. L-Elf looked at the gun still held in his hand and almost sighed at her panic.

"Don't worry, I don't have any intention to shoot you," he holstered his gun and outstretched his hands forward. "We're trapped in this cave-in, anyway—our only way out is to use Unit 01." To assure that he's not ignored, he added, "Can you hear me?"

"...yes, I can hear you." Marie's voice echoed from inside the Valvrave. "I'm just... a little bit overwhelmed right now."

There was silence following soon after, but then he hears Marie gasp. "What's wrong?"

"The wounds..." the dark-haired girl's voice trembled. "The wounds healed. Why...?"

L-Elf looked up in confusion. "Don't you know about your own body?"

"No, I don't... Am I like Haruto?" The drip of confusion and fear was evident in her voice. "Why am I missing memories?"

_Memories...?_ L-Elf thought. Was it a part of her act? She didn't sound like she was lying, but hiding the fact that she has been a kamitsuki a long time ago, even before they came—

His thought was interrupted by another voice—it was the AI girl, and this was the first time L-Elf had heard her talk. She introduced herself as 'Pino', and called Marie her 'friend' as she recalled their past.

It turned out that they had met five years ago, under a facility that researched about the Valvrave—and this was even before the Valvrave existed. When Marie asked about the missing memories, the girl—Pino—added sadly that she had 'ate' them; the information they had called as 'memories'.

L-Elf looked up in realisation. "Information? Is it... the Runes?"

"...Runes...?" Marie inquired.

"It's... the elementary particles of information," L-Elf explained. If she was telling the truth, then Nobi Marie must really have piloted a Valvrave before; and lost her memories in the process, as the consequence of the usage of Runes. In short; the information that human possessed in order to be processes into Runes was their memories.

" _The Runes are my food..._ " Pino explained again, her voice sad. " _I use them whenever I move. Formless; invisible; they are my energy source._ "

L-Elf watched the exchange with his head already processing the information. If Haruto kept piloting Unit 01—as a special unit—then he might lose memories as well when he exhausted the Runes he had gathered from the others. Perhaps his attack on L-Elf a month ago was also a result of his depriviation.

A message suddenly popped up; it was an emergency text from Akira, informing that Unit 03 and Unit 05 were in danger, as well as the rest of the group. It seemed that L-Elf's plan was a blast now.

She looked so confused on what to do. Haruto was outside, and L-Elf wasn't someone who could operate the Valvrave, so she was the only choice left. "...operate Unit 01, Nobi Marie," L-Elf tried to pressure her. "If you don't... Your friends will all be killed."

She was afraid of losing memories. L-Elf might have too, if he were in her shoes—nobody wanted to lose something precious that they remembered.

Then she froze.

"L-Elf... I've made up my mind. I will pilot this Valvrave. But I want you... to answer my question," she said. "Has something happened with Haruto? Is this Rune thing... that has made him change these past two months?"

L-Elf scrunched his eyebrows. "I... don't see any change in Tokishima Haruto." He lied. "Even if there is... As long as he did his job well, it's not something I should be concerned with, and neither should you."

"...you're wrong," Marie inquired sadly. "Haruto has changed a lot—ever since you came out to be an ally. Aina-chan told me..." the dark-haired girl took a deep breath, "...that it was for Shoko's sake that he had suffered—and changed—this much. But now I see that she was wrong; at least since we arrived at the moon."

"...what are you trying to say, Nobi Marie?"

"Shoko is important to him, but lately there's somebody whom Haruto cared about more than he should," Marie said. "And that person is _you_."

This time it was L-Elf turn to freeze. "So why are you telling me this?"

"I... remembered about Shoko," she gripped the controller tight. "She likes Haruto, but I don't think he has the same idea of 'like' as she is. But she's content on having Haruto happy, so..." Marie gave him a serious look. "Even if you don't care about Haruto... Haruto obviously cares about you. Make him happy... so that will make Shoko happy."

And with that, she activated Unit 01.

L-Elf narrowed his eyes at the sudden light that enveloped Unit 01. It was even brighter than when Haruto used it. With that Valvrave, Marie blasted through the rocks and flew upwards, towards the gloomy sky.

L-Elf climbed the rocks as he watched Marie operated Unit 01 without difficulty—or even hesitation. Haruto was standing near the end of his trail, looking a bit disoriented and roughed up, smothered in dirt. He was looking up at Unit 01 in astonishment.

"Tokishima Haruto. Let's get to the transport."

Haruto looked down towards him, his blue eyes widening. "You made Marie pilot it?!" He asked, his tone accusing.

L-Elf clicked his tongue in annoyance. "She's the original pilot of Unit 01." The silver-haired teen said. When Haruto looked like he didn't understand, he added, "I'll explain later. Let's go!"

Haruto moved to follow him, but his steps staggered and he almost fell to the ground if he didn't support himself on the nearby rocks.

"S-Sorry," the brunet stammered when L-Elf looked at him impatiently. "I don't feel really good after the blast."

L-Elf approached him. The smaller teen was slightly pale, and he was sweating despite the cool weather. "How do you feel?" He put a hand on Haruto's forehead; he was a bit feverish. Kamitsuki weren't immune to illness, L-Elf supposed.

"...my head hurts, and I feel like throwing up," Haruto murmured. He might have a mild concussion when he fell down during the rock collapse. "I... I think I can hold it back, though. L-Let's go."

They passed the rock cleavage, and L-Elf took charge of the operation once more. After giving the signal to Renbokouji Akira, they successfully managed to steal the transport, and Unit 05 brought the half-damaged Unit 03 back safely.

Through the monitor, Haruto, L-Elf, and the rest of the crew witnessed the great power Unit 01 unleashed with the Harakiri blade—Haruto didn't even have that sort of power—and burnt the land they were on just now, leaving nothing behind; not even ashes.

But with great power came the great consequence—and sacrifice.

As soon as they discovered Marie's lifeless body in the cockpit of Unit 01, Haruto vomited—and collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if haruto's the one standing in the middle, with l-elf on the entrance and marie, the other side, i found it funny that it's l-elf and marie who got trapped instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more offscreen scenes. also, another dubcon? (i'm starting to think the possessed sex was neither dubcon nor noncon, but it's not fully consesual either. i'm so confused orz)
> 
> shit chapter again. i was dissatisfied with this a lot, mostly maybe because i write in the midst of my... emotions. i'll make sure this won't happen again in the future.

When Haruto woke up, L-Elf was there, sitting by the side of his bed.

"...you're awake," he commented flatly, report files held in his hand.

"L... Elf...?" Haruto said groggily. He tried to sit up, but the dizziness that overcame him made the brunet curl up. "Wha... What happened? I was in the hangar... Ma-Marie is—"

"You collapsed in the hangar as soon as we found Nobi Marie's body," L-Elf explained, the rustles of paper in his hand filling the remaining silence. "Kibukawa Takumi said that you have a concussion and a slight fever, and advised that you should 'take it easy' for a few hours. He gave you an IV drip earlier, so you might feel a bit nauseous now."

"...oh," Haruto's response was quiet. He touched the cold pack on his forehead. "How long I was out?"

"An hour, tops," L-Elf shrugged.

Awkward silence filled the air afterwards. L-Elf was never a man of many words, but the silence that enveloped them right now was starting to get on his nerves. He was about to say something when Haruto beat him to it.

"So... Marie really is dead...?"

L-Elf nodded curtly, once. "Yes."

"How... Why is she dead?" Haruto's voice was trembling. "Does... Does the girl kill her...? The girl in the Valvrave?"

"...Kibukawa Takumi is performing an autopsy on her body right now," the silver-haired teen answered. "We'll know soon enough if he finds something."

There was a brief silence afterwards before L-Elf started talking again.

"Tokishima Haruto," he began. "You should—"

"No." The brunet's answer came even before he had finished the sentence.

L-Elf thinned his lips. "I haven't even said anything yet."

"You're still trying to convince me to abort the child, am I right?" Haruto had laid down on the bed again, an arm thrown over his eyes. "No matter how many times you ask... My answer still stands. I will _not_ remove this child."

"It only brings you trouble," the former Dorssian was getting irritated with Haruto's stubbornness. "It hinders your performance by getting you sick – and we still don't know whether it's really a human or not. "If it's simply a—"

"Stop." Haruto's voice was hard and cold, even L-Elf was surprised by the sudden change. "I don't want your opinion on my own body. Yes, I'm aware that I have a huge responsibility as the Valvrave pilot, and as the Rune supplier," Haruto raised his free hand and removed his arm to glare at the other teen when L-Elf opened his mouth to protest. "But this is my child, and I'm keeping him."

"I'm also that... that 'child's' parent," the silver-haired teen tried, only to receive a more menacing glare from Haruto.

"I think you don't have the right to claim as his parent when you proposed the abortion, L-Elf." Haruto said, turning his back towards the taller teen. "Please, just get out."

L-Elf stared at him in dissatisfaction. "You're going to kick me out of _my_ own room?"

"You're the leader of this team," the smaller teen snapped. "You can get your own room or... Nh," Haruto got up from the bed and stood up. Or at least, he tried to. "I'll just... bunk with Inuzuka-senpai and the others."

He stood up on two shaky feet and walked towards the automatic door. Haruto's sheer determination sometimes still surprised L-Elf. "Just lie down. You can't go anywhere far with that condition anyway," the taller teen finally said when Haruto had almost fallen for the second time. "And you need Kibukawa Takumi to check on you and... that child, which can't be done freely if you move to the other's room."

Haruto kept silent, but he stopped moving and instead leaned on the wall. "I just can't understand you sometimes," he murmured.

L-Elf was about to reply back when the door slid open, and Kibukawa appeared from the corridor. "L-Elf. Tokishima-kun," he greeted. "Do you feel better, Tokishima-kun? Don't overstress yourself; it's bad for your body. You don't need to add anymore strain to it."

The brunet nodded slowly. "I'm fine, sensei. Thank you for your care," he said. "But now you're here... Does that mean you have finished on Marie's...?"

He trailed it off, but Kibukawa nodded anyway. "I have," he said with a grim face. "We should have a talk with the girl in Unit 01. We are still lacking some information about the Runes... and I think she could, at least, provide us with an explanation."

—

"...the Rune information particle," L-Elf began, as the three of them climbed into Unit 01's cockpit. "You're saying that they're your food?"

" _Humans are full of Runes!_ " the girl—Pino, she had introduced herself—said cheerfully. " _The memories? The past? And life too!_ "

"So that means, once you devoured their memories... You moved to the information that forms the life." The silver-haired teen stated, even too calm for his own.

"What does he mean, food?" Haruto asked angrily. "Why did Marie had to die because of you?!"

Pino then explained about how the Valvrave was the one who killed Marie. She sounded genuinely sad, before Haruto accused her of doing the murder herself, and blamed the humans that had put her inside Unit 01.

"The JIORian scientist put you in the Valvrave so they can... harvest and collect the Runes from its pilot." L-Elf concluded.

"...what she's saying was probably true, though," Kibukawa finally voiced, narrowing his eyes. "Marie's post-mortem showed an extremely low concentration of kynurenic acid and red blood cells in her blood; far too low for someone who's healthy before. It's an evidence that her... Runes are being consumed.

"And you too, Tokishima-kun," he continued. "You also showed the same symptoms with Marie, although less pronounce. If you go on piloting the Valvrave... You might end up just like her."

L-Elf watched as Haruto's face contorted into something akin to horror and fear.

After they climbed out of the cockpit, L-Elf kept glancing at Haruto. He didn't look good after learning the new information Pino had gave them, and somehow, he had a feeling—no, an 82 percent that it would affect greatly on Haruto's piloting performance. But for now, he decided to let it slide. He had more important things to think of, after all.

—

When they got back to the room, the first thing Haruto did was immediately heading to the bathroom and throwing up whatever was left in his stomach.

The silver-haired teen left him be and sat on the bed, thoughts whirling. There was still something he would like to clarify with Pino, but he wished to do it alone. If his theory was correct, then he had to change his plans quickly. Kibukawa had gone back to see the preservation process he could do for Marie's body so she wouldn't rot until they went back to the module and gave her a proper burial. All he had to do was to wait until the hangar was clear from the others before entering Unit 01.

L-Elf was so deep in thought—or he was simply just taken by surprise—that he was unable to dodge when Haruto suddenly attacked him from behind. The red streaks on his forehead appeared; it was probably another berserk state to replenish the Runes in Haruto's body, now that he had one more thing to feed beside the Valvraves anyway.

Haruto had him pinned on the bed, and L-Elf didn't try to push him off either. He loosened his collar and pulled the fabric aside, offering his neck to Haruto. "Take what you need," he said.

The pilot hissed softly and leaned down. L-Elf was prepared for the stinging sensation and the brief loss of consciousness as the brunet possessed his body. But all he felt was a harsh nibbling on the juncture between his neck and shoulder... and a grind on his hips.

Lavender eyes widening, he tried pushing Haruto off him, but the possessed teen didn't even budge. Instead Haruto looked at L-Elf with such emotion that made him froze.

 _Lust_.

And it seemed to have affected him fairly quickly as well.

When Haruto ground his hips again he let out a low growl, those blue eyes glinting in need. L-Elf grasped on his shoulder when the brunet slid lower, straight to his pants and gave the slight bulge there a nibble.

" _Shit_ ," L-Elf cursed. He was breathing hard now, his face flushing perhaps the slightest shade of pink as Haruto undone his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock from its confinement in one swift movement—and fucking _swallowed_ him.

" _Shit!_ " L-Elf bucked his hips and grasped Haruto's hair tight, tugging on the chocolate locks as Haruto sucked him off. The possessed pilot's mouth was scorching hot, and his tongue swiped every inch of his cock, taking him deeper into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Haru... to..." L-Elf groaned out, his tightened grip on Haruto's hair made the other moan. He sat up, watching as Haruto bent over him and bobbed his head up and down. His head felt blurry; it was the same like before.

"Get off the bed," the older teen ordered before he could control himself, his voice strained. "And get on your knees."

Haruto released him with a soft pop and looked up at him with burning, rebellious eyes, but he did it anyway. A bit of saliva mixed with his own precum rolled down from the corner of Haruto's swollen lips, and it made him felt... possessive all of sudden.

_He shouldn't have had these feelings. Not when the girl he really loved was locked away somewhere, waiting._

_He shouldn't._

But as he stared at those brilliant blue eyes, the will to resist seemed to die down somewhat.

Instead, he grabbed on Haruto's hair and shoved him closer to his crotch, forcing his cock into his mouth, making the other choke hard. Haruto tried to adjust, digging his nails into his thighs, but he didn't struggle or even resist the intrusion. It was almost as if he accepted it willingly.

Haruto began bobbing his head again; the sight was painfully arousing, no matter how much L-Elf tried to resent it. The lips encasing his cock were red and swollen, saliva dripping down messily from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with tears, glinting with need and lust.

Between his spread legs, L-Elf could see that the young pilot was hard as well. He prodded the crotch with his booted foot, making Haruto whimper. "You're hard," he said with a low tone. "You enjoy sucking me off; don't you?"

Each prod was getting harder and rougher, and Haruto's breath quickened each time it did. His movements became erratic and messy; a sign that he was close to coming.

L-Elf could feel his orgasm building, and when he came, Haruto came as well, staining the floor and his uniform with semen. His own cum filled Haruto's mouth so suddenly he coughed out some of them in surprise, but the smaller teen drank up most of them.

As L-Elf's mind went clear, he saw Haruto now slumped down on the floor, unconscious. The green shimmer enveloped Haruto's body before disappearing, along with the red streaks on his forehead—indicating that he was returning to his normal state.

The room smelt like sex, and with Haruto lying on the puddle of his own cum... and L-Elf's own fluids staining down his chin seemed to add more impact to the reality of the situation.

L-Elf cleaned up after himself and wiped the floor, before he proceeded on stripping Haruto off his clothes. He couldn't just leave the Valvrave pilot with his dirty uniform; one of his friends would probably question him about it.

The former soldier swallowed down when he touched Haruto's naked skin. Haruto had a very fair skin compared to his fellow JIORians, and it was warm in touch. He wasn't as muscular as L-Elf—he had no military training just over three months ago anyway—but instead, his build was something they described as slim, perhaps a little bit on the thin side.

L-Elf couldn't resist peeking at his stomach. It was still flat, it's hard to believe that he was _really_ pregnant to begin with. Though imagining that in several months Haruto would have shown, cheeks flushed healthy pink and face radiating with happiness as he put his hand on the bump and felt—

He jerked back in surprise, almost falling on the hard floor when he realised what he had done; one hand stroking Haruto's cheek and the other put on his still-flat stomach. L-Elf stripped him off his clothes and threw them on the floor before putting some clothes on the unconscious teen.

 _He was dangerous, even when he slept,_ L-elf thought bitterly. He scooped Haruto up carelessly and decided to let him rest in the boys' communal sleeping quarters; he didn't want any second attack, and now that he couldn't punch Haruto in the stomach to knock him out, it's best to keep some space between them. Thankfully none of the crew was loitering in the hallways at the time, so no questions asked.

Haruto scrunched his eyebrows when L-Elf laid him on one of the lower bunks, and for a moment he was anticipating those drowsy blue eyes opening, but they didn't. Instead, the smaller teen clutched weakly on his sleeve when he pulled away and whispered, unconsciously; "...don't leave... me..."

L-Elf pried his hand off with little difficulty and covered Haruto with a small blanket before leaving. Only when he was back in the room did he sit on the bed and bring a hand to cover his face.

"What the hell have I done...?" He asked particularly to nobody.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many times i asked myself why the heck i made l-elf extremely... inconsistent in this story. he could care about haruto's well-being (and being gentle!) in a moment but next he acted like he didn't give a fuck.
> 
> ...i hate it. but geminis tend to be two-faced, so... i guess it suits him in a way or another. maybe.
> 
> —
> 
> also, this is put on hiatus until i earn enough money for my next semester. i apologise. if you're interested in my writing commission, please message me, and I'll direct you to my commission page. asking is welcome as well.


End file.
